1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine displaying number count of a symbol that determines a prize, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In conventional slot machines, when a player inserts game media such as medals; coins or bills into an insertion slot of the slot machine and presses a spin button, then a plurality of symbols are scroll-displayed to a display portion provided on the front surface of a casing and, thereafter, the respective symbols are automatically stopped, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,960,133, 6,012,983 and 6,093,102. In this case, when scroll-display of respective symbols starts by an input from the spin button, symbols are selected using random numbers, and the selected symbols are stop-displayed on the display portion. Then, when a combination of the stop-displayed symbols along a winning line is a predetermined winning combination (prize) a payout is conducted.
Further, among conventional slot machines, there are some slot machines which conduct two types of payouts which are a payout determined according to the combinations of symbols rearranged along winning lines and a payout determined according to the number of displayed scatter symbols, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 and US 2002-0065124-A1.
Size of a prize based on scatter symbols is different depending on the number of the displayed scatter symbols. However, there has been a problem that, when the prize based on scatter symbols is offered, the player can hardly recognize on how many displayed scatter symbols the prize is based.
The applicants of this application has invented so far a slot machine in which a plurality of types of scatter symbols are present. However, in the case where a plurality of types of scatter symbols are present, there is a new problem that a player can hardly recognize on what type of scatter symbol the prize is based and what kind of payout is offered.
The present invention was devised in view of the above problem, and thus a purpose of the present invention is to provide a slot machine which displays scatter symbols in a manner a player can easily recognize the number of the scatter symbols, and also allows the player to easily recognize on what type of scatter symbol the prize is based and what kind of payout is offered even when a plurality of types of scatter symbols are present, and a game controlling method of the slot machine.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,133, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,983, U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,102, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 and U.S. 2002-0065124-A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.